


La voce dell’alcool

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le pagine del nostro amore [28]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drunken Confessions, M/M, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: “Questa storia partecipa alla Parole Intraducibili Challenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 5) Fylleangst. Dal norvegese: paura di aver fatto cose di cui non ci si ricorda durante un’ubriacatura.Gokudera s’innamora di colpo di un ‘bellissimo sconosciuto’ e non sa quanto sia diversa la realtà.Scritto per G.





	La voce dell’alcool

La voce dell’alcool

Gokudera mugolò, la testa gli doleva, socchiuse gli occhi, li richiuse immediatamente accecato e mugolò. Si spostò, il braccio gli ricadde giù dal tavolo, dove era riversato e riaprì gli occhi, mise a fuoco battendo ripetutamente le palpebre e vide innumerevoli bicchieri vuoti davanti a lui.

< Dove sono? Chi sono? Come ci sono arrivato? >. Si massaggiò le tempie e piegò le labbra in un mezzo sorriso, scuotendo la testa. < Non ricordo niente, ma mi sento stranamente felice >. Aveva le guance arrossate e le pupille liquide, gli sfuggì un singhiozzo.

“Stai bene, Hayato?”. Si sentì domandare. Si voltò ed il suo battito cardiaco accelerò, vedendo un giovane uomo fasciato da uno smoking bianco.

“Sei la creatura più bella che io abbia mai visto” esalò Hayato. Cadde in ginocchio dalla sedia.

“Penso tu abbia bevuto un po’ troppo e debba andare a letto” rispose l’altro, piegandosi in avanti. Le sue ciocche castane larghe tre dita ondeggiavano intorno al suo viso affusolato e felino. Le sue iridi castane avevano delle pagliuzze aranciate.

“Posso sapere il tuo nome?” mormorò Gokudera.

“Tsunayoshi” rispose l’altro, caricandoselo in spalla.

Gokudera si mordicchiò le labbra fino a farle arrossare, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Un nome così poetico” biascicò. La testa gli ricadeva in avanti ed i capelli argentei gli coprivano il viso.

< Da come è vestito sembra ad una festa. Siamo ad un ricevimento? Cosa stiamo celebrando? > si domandò.

Tsuna lo condusse fino a un letto e ve lo stese, sfilandogli le scarpe di vernice nera.

“Non ti ho mai visto arrivare ad ubriacarti a questo punto. Mai mi sarei aspettato succedesse durante una festa di nozze” borbottò, scuotendo il capo.

Gokudera gli prese la mano nella propria.

“Stupenda creatura…” esalò.

“Iiiih, non fare così. Sei imbarazzante e anche un po’ inquietante” borbottò Sawada.

“Perdonatemi. Io devo saperlo!

Siete single?” domandò Gokudera con voce tremante.

Tsuna scoppiò a ridere, scuotendo la testa. “Sono sposato” rispose. Ingoiò a vuoto, sforzandosi per trattenere il riso. “Riposa” disse, uscendo dalla stanza.

Gokudera affondò la testa nel cuscino, coprendosi il viso con il braccio, mentre calde lacrime gli scendevano dalle guance.

“N-non può essere…” farfugliò.

Udì una risata ferirgli le orecchie e si voltò di scatto.

“Maledetto. Chi sei tu per prenderti gioco del mio dolore?” ringhiò. Si portò le mani alla cintola e tastò. < Sento che ci dovrebbero essere delle bombe qui, ma… Non trovo alcuna dinamite > pensò.

“Certo che non è single. Siete alla festa del vostro matrimonio. Sei tu lo sposo, Hayàto” spiegò Takeshi, scivolando fuori dalla penombra.

Gokudera sorrise.

“Oh, gioia, gaudio e tripudio…” farfugliò, crollando addormentato.

******

Gokudera seduto su un piccolo scoglio, grande quanto un tombino, con i piedi e le gambe a mollo nell’acqua salata. La stradina di rocce era stata sommersa dall’acqua, guardava Yamamoto nuotargli intorno, un sorriso sul volto.

Takeshi indossava una collana di pietre colorate, dai colori pastello, ed i capelli mori gli ricadevano gocciolanti ai lati del viso.

“Piantala di ridacchiare” brontolò Gokudera.

“ _Eheh_ , non è colpa mia se è _divertènte_ ” disse Yamamoto. S’immerse, muovendo i piedi abbronzati, riemergendo in una pioggia di goccioline.

Hayato si coprì il viso con il braccio, borbottando: “Maniaco del baseball!”.

“ _Meee meee_ , non ti agitare. Ti ho già detto che non devi preoccuparti” lo rassicurò Yamamoto.

“Non posso essere tranquillo, finché provo un così forte _fylleangst_ ” gemette Hayato.

Takeshi si leccò le labbra, sentendo il sapore del sale.

“Oh, questa la so. Viene dal norvegese ed è la paura di aver fatto cose di cui non ci si ricorda durante un’ubriacatura”.

Gokudera schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Smettila una buona volta di evitare il discorso. Si può sapere cosa ho fatto ieri?

Non voglio aver iniziato la mia relazione con Fairy nel modo sbagliato” esalò.

“ _Traaaanquillo_. Tsuna era solo tanto divertito” rispose Yamamoto.

< … Anche lusingato. Solo Gokudera poteva innamorarsi nuovamente di lui a prima vista > pensò.


End file.
